Wanita Dalam Gamang
by Prominensa
Summary: Mungkin saja Sasuke pernah menanam ‘benih’-nya kepada wanita lain, mengingat lima tahun lebih Sakura tidak bisa memberinya keturunan. #HappyEndAngst


**Wanita dalam Gamang**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **By Prominensa**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiel dalam fanfiksi ini]**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event happy end angst yang diselenggarakan oleh Uchihamelia**

 **Summary: Mungkin saja Sasuke pernah menanam 'benih'-nya kepada wanita lain, mengingat lima tahun lebih Sakura tidak bisa memberinya keturunan. #HappyEndAngst**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **19:40**

Sakura berdiri di tepi balkon. Memandang langit hitam dengan miliaran bintang menari-nari. Gaun tidurnya bergoyang tertiup angin yang bersaba. Memperlihatkan sebelah pahanya yang persih dan tampak mulus. Ia cantik malam ini, meski rambut sebahunya terlihat acak-acakan. Dan salah satu tali gaun itu terpeleset di atas pundak.

Malam ini ada fenomena alam. Planet Saturnus akan muncul dari arah timur pukul sembilan malam. Sakura tak sabar untuk menantinya. Sebab itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah teleskop milik sang suami, dan menunggunya pulang dari kantor.

 **20:21**

Suaminya—Uchiha Sasuke, membawa sebuah kabar akan terlambat pulang malam ini. Ada sedikit masalah dengan pekerjaan. Sekretarisnya sakit dan izin pulang mendadak. Maka, Sasuke harus di kantor sendirian menyelesaikan semua. Namun, ia berjanji akan mengajak Sakura makan malam di resto favorit Sakura. Apa pun menu yang dipilih, Sasuke tak akan keberatan.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura mendengkus. Afeksinya meredup. Tak ada lagi renjana. Tiba-tiba ia murka dengan Sasuke. Kulit di wajahnya berubah warna menjadi berma. Bukan karena malu. _Bukan_. Akan tetepi, amarah meluap hingga ke arah sana.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sakura merasa mual. Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari wastafel. Tak ada yang keluar dari dalam perutnya. Hanya cairan bening nun pahit membuatnya kian lama makin pusing. Kening dan perut serasa diputar sesuatu.

Sakura pergi ke kamar dan hendak mengistirahatkan diri. Setelah ini, ia akan meminta Sasuke untuk mentraktir es krim dan pie _blueberry_. Membayangkan hal itu, seketika membuat amarahnya meredup. Asal tak lebih satu jam terlambat pulang, Sakura akan memaafkan Sasuke.

 **21:38**

Sakura ketiduran di atas ranjang sendirian. Alisnya bertaut saat mendapati tak ada Sasuke di sebelahnya. Kemunculan Saturnus pun tak sempat ia saksikan. Rasa kecewa tersirat di wajah ayu itu.

Dan sekali lagi, ia marah.

Diraihnya ponsel di atas nakas. Hanya ada satu pesan yang masuk melalui aplikasi _line_. Itu bukan _chat_ Sasuke, melainkan Tsunade- _sama_ —salah satu kerabat dekat sekaligus dokter keluarga Sasuke. Tanpa membuka isi _chat_ , Sakura memilih menggeser aplikasi tersebut dan segera menelpon Sasuke.

Satu kali, dua kali, hingga sembilan kali, Sasuke tak juga menjawab. Rasa gamang mulai menghujani Sakura. Pun amarahnya, mengendap di dasar hati. Jikalau sudah menumpuk, ia tak yakin bisa membendungnya lebih lama.

Rasanya Sasuke membuatnya marah, hari ini.

 **21:42**

Nama 'Mikoto- _san_ ' terpampang di layar ponselnya. Namun, Sakura enggan menanggapi panggilan mertua. Ia memilih diam, duduk di sofa warna hitam berbahan kulit, sambil membaca buku tak jelas. Tepatnya tak fokus.

Ia memutar mata bosan, mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan ke arah toilet. Sakura membuang cairan berwarna kuning pekat ke dalam kloset. Dan sekali lagi, ia mual karena bau amoniak.

 **22:27**

Pintu rumah terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria bernetra hitam bagaikan bulu burung gagak. Netra itu mencari objek yang ia rindukan seharian ini. Wanita dengan helaian rambut berwarna _pink_ dan netra hijau seindah batu zamrud. Tentu saja, Sakura namanya.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya.

Tak ada sahutan membuatnya mengulang sekali lagi. Ia melepas dasi dan jasnya untuk diletakkan di atas sofa. Ia masih memanggil nama sang istri. Dua hingga tiga kali. Akan tetapi, Sakura tak membalasnya.

Sasuke khawatir dan memilih menuju ke kamar mereka. Di sana, di tepi ranjang, ada Sakura duduk sambil menunduk. Terisak dan pundaknya bergetar. Saking terkejutnya, Sasuke melangkah cepat, mengangkat wajah Sakura yang tampak menderita.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya lirih, setengah bergetar.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Sasuke cemas. Air mukanya pucat dan ikut tegang.

 **22:28**

Keduanya saling memandang. Seolah berbicara melalui mata. Permata hitam dan hijau. Kontras, tetapi elok. Namun, detik berikutnya si Hijau berkilat. Di wajahnya tercetak lengkungan ke bawah. Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh, membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau berselingkuh."

Sakura menudingnya. Refleks, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Aku benar-benar lembur. Aku lelah dan kau menuduhku seperti itu."

Entah dedemit mana yang merasuki jiwa Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja ia punya keberanian mengatakan hal itu di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau mengecewakanku."

"Apa? Bukan berarti pria yang pulang terlambat itu berselingkuh, Sakura. Aku yakin kau sedang dirasuki sesuatu."

Sakura melotot. "Apa kau bilang? Aku dirasuki? Kau gila, Sasuke!"

Rasanya memang menyebalkan. Kau pulang terlambat, dengan wajah kelelahan, tetapi istrimu berpikir wajah kelelahan itu bukan karena bekerja, mungkin saja karena usai bercinta.

Isak tangis Sakura semakin menjadi. Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan lelah. Ia tak ingin bercekit. Namun, tangis itu bagai meteor ofiukid, dan Sasuke bagai bentala yang dihujami batu-batu itu. Nyatanya, setiap Sakura menangis, Sasuke akan ikut sakit bersamanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud kasar. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Tolong, jangan pikir aku berselingkuh seperti itu."

 **22:31**

Sasuke berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk mandi. Menanggalkan kemeja putih dan celana bahan kain hitam miliknya. Keranjang pakaian kotor semakin menumpuk, saat Sasuke meletakkan benda-benda itu di sana. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bath _up_.

Saat Sasuke melepas kemejanya, aroma parfum bercampur keringat menguar dan masuk ke lubang hidung Sakura. Sambil mengelap air matanya, Sakura berjalan ke arah keranjang pakaian tempat Sasuke melepas kemeja.

Diambil dan diendusnya kemeja itu. Ada aroma lain yang Sakura rasa di benda itu. Tepatnya aroma parfum lain; yang tak biasa dipakai Sasuke.

 _Parfum baru atau parfum milik seseorang? Wanitakah?_

Pikiran Sakura kembali berulah.

 **22:40**

Sasuke menelpon seseorang yang terdengar seperti suara wanita, dan membuat Sakura semakin yakin, itu adalah kekasih gelapnya. Hati Sakura bagai ditusuk pedang es, saat ia mendengar Sasuke mengakhiri komunikasi itu dengan, _baik aku akan segera ke sana secepatnya_.

Ah, Sasuke pasti mau mempertemukannya dengan wanita itu.

Mendadak Sakura cemas dan malas melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah bersolek di depan cermin. Ia memilih diam dan keluar kamar, sambil menghentakkan langkah beberapa kali, hingga Sasuke menoleh, dan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

 **22:45**

Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke delapan tahun yang lalu, setelah lulus kuliah. Mereka sudah kenal lama—semasa SMA, tetapi keduanya tak saling akrab. Hanya sebatas tahu nama.

Tak disangka mereka satu universitas, beda fakultas, namun mempunyai sahabat yang sama. Dia adalah si Rambut Kuning—Naruto. teman sekelas Sakura yang kebetulan tetangga Sasuke. Diam-diam keduanya saling curi pandang saat salju pertama di bulan Desember jatuh. Kemudian mencair dan diserap oleh tanah. Dan saat Sakura mendengar desisan es yang mencair, Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

 _Karena Sakura bagaikan oksigen yang membuatku tetap hidup._

Di kala sinar matahari menyeruak dari sela-sela awan, Sasuke melihat, ada sekuncup bunga sakura mekar di awal musim semi. Awal di mana Sasuke akan menyerahkan marga 'Uchiha'-nya, awal di mana Sasuke menyerahkan keperjakaannya, dan awal mereka membuat hidup baru bersama. Sasuke pun mendapatkan oksigennya.

Namun, rumah tangga mereka tak semulus apa yang orang pikirkan. Perut Sakura tak kunjung membuncit dari tahun ke tehun. Meski dari pihak mertua tak memaksa, tetapi Sakura merasa menjadi wanita tak sempurna. Ia merasa cacat di tahun kelima pernikahannya.

 _Sakura tak bisa memberi keturunan untuk Sasuke._

 **23:00**

Sekarang Sakura tahu. Sebab apa Sasuke selingkuh. Tentu saja karena perutnya masih rata di tahun kedelapan mereka menikah. Menyedihkan memang. Ternyata Sasuke memilih menanamkan benih kepada wanita selain dirinya.

Membayangkan sperma Sasuke berhasil menjadi embrio di rahim wanita lain, membuat Sakura semakin frustrasi. Hatinya menjadi serapuh kaca; mudah retak dan pecah. Asa yang ia bangun tinggi-tinggi dengan Sasuke, memudar begitu saja.

Maka, ia pun kembali ke kamar dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang bergonta-ganti memakai pakaian. Diliriknya sekilas; ranjang tempat ia dan Sasuke berbagi kenyamanan, berahi, dan cinta itu dengan sorot mata penuh emosi. Hingga akhirnya muncul sebuah pemikiran.

 _Mungkin saja, saat aku pergi ke rumah ibu lusa kemarin, Sasuke membawa wanita itu datang ke mari. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang, mungkin saja. Dan sudah pasti, buah dada wanita itu besar bukan main._

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Meski penampilannya rapi dan parasnya rupawan, tetapi Sakura saat itu merasa jijik melihat Sasuke.

"Kau lapar, 'kan?" Sasuke tersenyum. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu bertengkar lagi. Lebih baik kita makan malam di luar, aku sudah memesan tempat. Ada resto yang kebetulan masih buka."

Dengan lembut ia menggamit tangan Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu."

Beraninya Sasuke berkata bahwa ia mencintai Sakura. Padahal ia menanam sarinya ke rahim wanita lain. Saat 'senjata'-nya diisap habis oleh wanita itu, apa ia ingat jika Sakura adalah istrinya?

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang tegas. "Apa kau berani mengatakan begitu saat mulutmu disumpal 'susu' wanita itu, hah?" Kali ini Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Wajah Sasuke memucat.

"Siapa yang kau tiduri? Sekretarismu? Atau kenalan ibumu, Sasuke?" Nada Sakura terdengar mengintimidasi.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Baginya, Sakura menuduhnya tanpa bukti. Ini sudah mencapai sarhad. Ia tak ingin rumah tangga yang ia bangun dengan sangat kukuh ini, menjadi puruk-parak hanya perihal penuduhan tak berdasar dari Sakura.

Jadi, Sasuke memilih mengatur napas dan mencoba meluruskan apa yang terjadi di sini.

 **23:02**

Setelah mengalami dua kali penolakan memeluk Sakura, akhirnya ia berhasil memeluk tubuh mungil yang terlihat bergetar itu. Kemeja hitam Sasuke pun seketika basah karena banjir air mata. Namun, Sasuke mengerti akan kegelisahan Sakura dan membiarkan ia melampiaskan semuanya.

"Ceraikan saja aku!" tuturnya sambil memukul dada Sasuke.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke mengelus rambut dan punggung Sakura. "Kenapa aku harus menceraikanmu? Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

Sakura masih merasa Sasuke membual, maka, sekali lagi ia memukul dada Sasuke. "Karena aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan. Kau berhak mencari wanita lain untuk kau tanami benihmu."

Dalam pelukan sang suami, Sakura memberanikan diri berkata demikian. Meski ia merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik dan perih, ia tetap berusaha berucap dengan bibir yang bergetar. Pecah sudah kaca itu. Kini, Sakura harus belajar merelakan.

"Sakura, kau salah paham. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah berselingkuh darimu. Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku demikian?."

"Aroma parfummu tak sama seperti biasanya. Kau juga terlambat pulang hari ini."

Sasuke mendesah sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang tertunduk. "Sakura, Tsunade- _sama_ bilang kau hamil. Aku juga tidak sedang berganti parfum. Sekretarisku itu laki-laki asal kau tahu."

"Hamil? Ap-apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura sedikit tergagap.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendesah. Ia kemudian mulai menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat hati Sakura lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

"Barusan aku mendapat kabar dari Tsunade- _sama_ , hasil tes kehamilanmu tertinggal di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menyuruhku mengambilnya segera. Ibu juga sudah tahu, bahkan ia tak sabar ingin segera mengucapkan selamat kepada kita."

Sakura tercingangah beberapa detik, kemudian berucap setengah memungkiri. "Tapi ibumu membenciku. Dan hamil, apa itu benar?"

"Ibuku menyayangimu. Jangan berpikir ia membencimu begitu." Sasuke sedikit kesal, karena ibunya dicap seperti itu oleh Sakura.

Namun, tak lama keduanya terkekeh. Saling memeluk, menghangatkan badan, sekali lagi. Sasuke bisa merasakan aroma buah ceri di sekitar tubuh Sakura. Ia sangat bahagia Sakura tak lagi berpikiran bahwa ia mempunya wanita idaman lain.

Dan rasanya ada satu komet turun ke arah Sakura. Membentur kepalanya dan hawa panas efek ledakan itu, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. ini hal yang sangat ia tunggu selama delapan tahun menikah bersama Sasuke. Ketika darah mereka menjadi satu, membentuk embrio hingga menjadi anak manusia; yang mungkin mewarisi fisik keduanya. Pun sifat mereka. Rasanya ini berita yang indah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum membaca isi chat Tsunade- _sama_ , ya? Dia bilang, ia mengirim pesan untukmu. Ada foto hasil USG di pesan itu."

 **23:17**

 _ **From: Tsunade-sama**_

 _Tenang saja, Sasuke. Sakura berubah karena ibu hamil cenderung sensitif. Tak sedikit kasus di mana seorang istri tiba-tiba membenci suaminya sendiri. Mood mereka memang t_ _a_ _k jelas. Gampang berubah._

 _Tapi, kata orang zaman dulu. Anak yang kau kandung bisa berwajah mirip dengan orang yang kau benci. Tunggulah, sampai anak itu lahir. Mirip tidak denganmu?_

 _Hahaha._

 **[END]**

 **A/N:**

 **Maafkan saya kalau cerita ini terkesan aneh begini. Niatnya mau buat cerita angst yang isinya mengenai kecemasan atau perubahan mood Sakura karena mengalami kehamilan untuk pertama kali. Tapi sayangmya, saya belum bisa menyelipkan sisi psikologis di dalam cerita.**

 **Saya juga minta maaf apabila ada plot hole juga feel yang kurang di dalamnya. Untuk sekadar informasi. Sepengalaman saya, saat hamil (anak pertama) dulu, saya sempat benci sekali dengan suami. Merasa bau badan dia membuat saya mual. Padahal dia memakai banyak parfum saat di dekat saya. Sempat benci dan enggak mau tidur satu ranjang. Hhe.**

 **Semoga pembaca paham dengan apa yang hendak saya sampaikan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita saya.**

 **Omake:**

 **Musim semi, 31 Maret 20xx**

Dari balik kaca jendela, burung besi berwarna putih melenggang dengan gagahnya melintasi cakrawala. Segerombolan domba putih di atas sana, terlihat sedang bergulingan di balik kanvas biru Sang Pencipta. Cahaya kuning terang pun ikut membaur.

Patera jatuh dari tangkainya. Berayun-ayun menuju bentala. Hempasan sang angin membawanya pergi jauh; terombang-ambing bagai nyawa manusia yang telah dipanggil-Nya. Burung yang bersenda gurau seolah menyatakan pagi telah berganti siang.

Sasuke sedang menggendong makhluk mungil nun merah, sambil sesekali memandang Sakura yang terlelap. Hatinya bahagia seperti ada miliaran kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut. Lima jam yang lalu, Sakura melahirkan bayi perempuan berparas cantik. Dan dilihat dari sudut mana pun, semua orang tahu jika bayi dalam gendongan Sasuke itu, berparas mirip dengannya. Nyaris seratus persen.

"Hai, Uchiha Sarada!" sapa Sasuke, sambil mencium lembut kening sang puteri.

 **A/n (2):**

 **Alya, maaf ya aku mepet setor karya buat event kamu. Aku tahu, cerita ini pasti kurang ngefeel dan banyak plot hole. Berulang kali aku ganti ide, karena merasa di tengah buat cerita selalu ada saja yang kurang. Sampai saking gabutnya, aku kasih nama file dengan nama alya, alyaa, alyaaa, dan seterusnya. LoL. Pun aku sempet stalk karya Alya yang bergenre angst, dan karya angst author lain yang difavorit Alya.**

 **Semoga Alya suka, dan terima kasih sudah buat event semacam ini. Cukup nguras tenaga menjelang lebaran #padahal salah sendiri menunda pekerjaan /ngek**


End file.
